


Jellyfish Princess

by 0kaikai



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Cisswap, Cunnilingus, DRAMAtical Lesbians, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Piercings, Presentation Play, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3250907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0kaikai/pseuds/0kaikai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's easy to say no hard feelings when you're talking to a robot,<br/>but get's a little tougher when she starts to take her mask off.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Noiz thought that Platinum Jail would be end-game for her and somehow life would get better. What a laugh. But then a masked angel with a beautiful voice falls from the sky and maybe Noiz had just given up too soon.<br/>(post-true end)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jellyfish Princess

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write tbh i love dramatical lesbians   
> i just   
> ugghhhh

After the final dash to platinum jail, and the ensuing fight, Noiz honestly can't justify why she stayed on the island. Aoba was no help, and Ruff Rabbit had brought in more money than she really knew what to do with. Most of her time now was spent in Rhyme or her apartment. Same as before.

Honestly, the highlight of Noiz's day was whenever a certain someone would appear. She's harder to track than Usui was, and now that Rhyme had been taken over by a different company, Noiz couldn't even do that anymore.

Even if she was hard to track, their meetings were still frequent. Noiz first ran into her about a week after everyone came back. Well, they didn't 'run' into each other so much as she literally fell out of the sky and landed smack on top of Noiz. If Noiz could actually feel anything, it would have been insanely painful.

Her flustered apology was, dare Noiz even think the words, kind of adorable. It was easy for Noiz to say no hard feelings and go on her way, but for the rest of the day her thoughts drifted back to that cute girl in the gas mask with the plastic umbrella, whether she wanted them to or not.

The most frustrating part, besides the fact that gas mask didn't show up on Noiz's systems, was how long it took to learn her name. Noiz didn't like not knowing things. It felt like her greatest accomplishment to corner gas mask and get her to concentrate long enough for Noiz to wrangle information out of her.

Clear. Her voice was as bell-like as ever, despite the muffling filter of the mask. Noiz repeats the word, cradles it in her mouth like it would break if she dropped it. The name was sweet and airy on her tongue. Noiz would liken it to cotton candy if she had ever tasted the treat.

Now she stares absentmindedly at the bunny cubes on her coffee table, thoughts spinning as they hop and dance around on the scratched surface. Just knowing her name isn't enough anymore. Noiz wants – no, needs – to know everything about Clear. Not just her statistics though. No, Noiz wants to know about everything she's keeping back. What's under that jacket, under that scarf, under her mask?

Noiz can't think of anything in the world she wants more than to see Clear's face. The short girl was so reluctant to show her face, but with a voice and a body like that, Noiz couldn't imagine Clear as anything less than beautiful. The next time they meet, Noiz is determined to convince Clear to take the mask off.

It's like Noiz managed to summon the other girl with a single thought. There's a commotion out on the balcony, and her Usagimodoki start beeping and humming with activity. With what happened last time in mind, Noiz stands up as casually as she can manage, and pulls the window open.

“Noiz-san! Good morning!” Clear sings as she spins into the room, her braid and scarf flapping in the breeze like the tails of a jellyfish. 

“It's three in the afternoon.” Noiz says, but she can't keep the smile out of her voice after watching Clear dance around her living room, only to fall backwards onto the couch. Her obnoxious boots fly up into the air and Noiz's eyes are drawn like magnets to where her shirt slides up, showing off her perfect, pale skin. 

Clear is placid and content. Noiz wouldn't even be surprised if she was asleep. Did she come over just to nap on Noiz's couch? Rude.

Still, as she watches Clear's lax body on her couch, Noiz starts to come up with the perfect idea. If she played her cards right, Noiz might be able to get under Clear's mask after all.

She loosens her tie and pops open a few buttons on her shirt. Her rabbit cubes start dancing around the coffee table again, but Noiz shuts them off with a wave of her bandaged hand. “Clear?” she whispers sweetly, moving as silently as she could to hover over the fair-haired girl.

“Mmh, Noiz-san, your couch is really comfy~” Clear murmurs, but otherwise doesn't move.

“It must be uncomfortable to sleep with that mask on,” Noiz comments. “Let me help you with that…”

“No!” Gloved hands fly up to restrain Noiz's wrists with surprising strength. It didn't hurt, but Noiz was frozen for a second out of shock. “Please don't take my mask off Noiz-san!”

Noiz doesn't really understand why Clear is so adamant about her mask. She just knows that she will do anything to convince Clear to take it off.

“Why not?” Noiz finally asks.

“Grandfather said no one could ever see my face! He said that–that I looked different than other people… Grandfather really cared about me too, so what if I look like a monster underneath?”

“Clear,” Noiz taps her tongue piercing against her teeth as she carefully plans out her next words. “Now, honesty isn't really my strong suit, but I'm telling the truth when I say that…that no matter what you look like under that mask, I'll never think of you as anything less than beautiful.”

“Noiz-san,” Clear's voice goes watery and Noiz would bet every single penny she had ever made that the short girl was crying. “If–if that's what you really want…then I guess it's okay…”

Perfect. Noiz smiles deviously and scoots closer, practically sitting in Clear's lap as she teases one of the straps on her mask. It slides through the brass clasp easily. Noiz's pulse is roaring in her ears as she slowly yanks open another strap. Scarred fingers loosen the last few buckles finally as Noiz leans in. She would have to time this just perfectly…

“Clear,” she whispers again as she flings the heavy mask away, giving the other girl only a second of warning before mashing their lips together. 

The kiss is messy and aggressive, with clacking teeth and Noiz biting at Clear's bottom lip until she opens her mouth on a delicious moan. Noiz quickly snakes her tongue into Clear's mouth, flicking her curious tongue up against the roof of her mouth. Her eyes are shut, mainly for focus. It's hard enough to feel her own skin without other sense distractions. Since her mouth is the only place she can really feel, her drive to experience the push of Clear's soft lips against her own, the taste of her mouth, the noises of shock and conflict is all the stronger.

Noiz's hands come up again, this time tangling up in Clear's scarf to anchor herself before pulling away. Clear is staring back at her, mouth hanging open in shock, soft pink lips puffed up from the kiss and a bit of drool hanging from the corner of her mouth. Her rose petal pink eyes are impossibly wide with confusion. There's two little moles below her bottom lip and the only think Noiz can think when she notices them is adorable.

“Ah!” Clear shoves Noiz away with a shout and hides her face in her hands. She doesn't do it fast enough to hide her creeping blush though. “Noiz-san! Why did you do that?” Her voice is muffled by her hands, and at that moment Noiz decides that she never wants to hear it like that again unless it's from her moaning into a pillow, trying to hide how much she loved everything Noiz was doing to her. 

“Please don't hide your face from me,” Noiz says softly, leaning forward to gently pry Clear's hands away. As strong as Clear is, Noiz holds her gloved hands in her own bandaged ones until she stopped struggling. She's hiding her face with her hair now, and Noiz rolls her eyes at the smaller girl's stubbornness. Briskly, she transfers Clear's wrists to one hand and sets her free one against a pale cheek. Her thumb brushes over the two beauty marks next to lips the same shade as her glossy eyes. 

“I've never seen my own face before,” Clear admits sadly, not looking Noiz in the eye. “But grandfather wouldn't make me wear my mask unless I looked like some sort of monster.”

“Clear,” Noiz's voice goes hard and makes Clear look up with a start. “I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again.” 

The look on Noiz's face and the way she's squeezing Clear's wrists with barely contained anger shows there's no room in their one-sided argument for debate. The fight leaves Clear's body and she slumps against the couch in defeat. “Yes, Noiz-san,” she says in that voice that sets Noiz's heart pounding against her chest.

Noiz releases Clear's hands now that she knows the girl won't try to hide from her again. Despite her mature attitude, she's still a teenager with a shameless libido, and Clear is still wearing entirely too much clothing for Noiz's liking. The gap between them is closed again, Noiz leaning forward until her breath rushes over Clear's ear. “I'll show you just how beautiful your body is Clear, and teach you to love it as much as I do.”

“But you haven't ever seen me,” Clear's voice shakes with nerves and restrained tears.

Sly fingers tug and tease at Clear's sunshine-colored scarf and it slithers to the floor like a snake. “I'd certainly like to,” Noiz smirks confidently, punctuating her words with a flick of her tongue against the shell of Clear's ear.

Shaking, uncertain hands wrap themselves in Noiz's collar. Noiz presses an assuring kiss to the side of Clear's neck. “Now, take off your coat,” she orders.

Clear lets go of Noiz's shirt and her coat lands on the floor in a crumpled heap. Noiz deals with her button-up, parting the shirt almost reverently to reveal a smooth, pale stomach with the slightest bit of chub and – no bra.

“You're not wearing a bra?” Noiz laughs, unable to keep the delight out of her voice.

“No,” Clear squeaks, her face turning red. “Grampa couldn't get me one without arousing suspicion and I don't really need one anyway…”

There's a big part of the picture Noiz is obviously missing, but now isn't really the time. Now is the time instead to enjoy some beautiful, round, perky breasts. They're bigger than Noiz's by at least two whole cup sizes and Noiz can't understand how she gets away with not wearing a bra and has breasts as perfect as that. Noiz certainly can't keep her hands away either, running her scarred fingers over Clear's pristine stomach, drinking in all the little noises she makes as they drift up towards the bottom of her perfect boobs.

Clear's mouth falls open on a wanton sigh as her body falls against the couch, arching her chest into Noiz's touch. Noiz plays with her body shamelessly, every flick of her rough fingers across steadily hardening nipples eliciting the sweetest sounds from Clear. Noiz leans into Clear again, pushing back her shoulders and pressing their bodies together.

One of Noiz's many buttons rubs against Clear's sensitive nipples, and her responding moan is quickly swallowed up when Noiz kisses her again. Clear is ready for it this time, enthusiastically reciprocating each push of lips, Noiz's snakebites rubbing against her skin in a burst of cold sensation, enhancing the feelings stirring in her stomach.

This is something entirely new for Clear, an overwhelming bundle of sense data and arousal sparking through her wires, the likes of which she's never experienced before. It's like a button had been pushed somewhere deep in her central processor and her hands are scrambling frantically between tossing her clothes off and tugging at Noiz's; neither of which can be done fast enough while they're still attached at the mouth.

Noiz pulls away to breathe and Clear takes advantage of the pause to turn the tables on her. She grabs Noiz by the sleeves and pushes her forward– with too much strength; she sends them both tumbling to the floor. Clear hears a very loud rip as they roll around, every inch of Noiz's skin rubbing against her own burning as much as they rug burn does, especially now that her skirt had ripped open. It split right up the seam to the band around her waist, draping open around her leg and teasingly concealing her underwear when she finally manages to pin Noiz down. If Noiz is uncomfortable with Clear sitting on her stomach, iron grip pinning her wrists to the carpet, she doesn't show it on her face.

“What's gotten into you?” Noiz pants, chest rising and falling rapidly in her chase to catch her breath. Clear can feel Noiz's pulse racing through the thin skin at her wrists, see the way it rushes to color her cheeks with passion.

“I like the way you make me feel, Noiz-san,” Clear's words take on a wild edge and Noiz's pulse jumps back up when she hears it. 

“I can't do anything more until you let me up,” Noiz teases while she flexes her arms, trying to test the give of Clear's grip.

“Maybe,” Clear pauses, leans down until their noses brush together, until their lips are but a knife's breath away. Her eyes fall shut and she simply inhales Noiz's scent, listens to all the little noises she makes that give away how human she is. “But I want you underneath me.”

“If you let me up, I can make you feel amazing,” Noiz promises, wriggling slightly beneath Clear to bring circulation back to her tingling legs.

Clear sighs heavily, happily, and nuzzles her face into Noiz's soft, strawberry blond curls. She lets go of Noiz's wrists, but makes no move to get off of her. There's something rumbling and roaring deep in her center, but she's content to ignore it in favor of enjoying Noiz's comfort.

“Clear–!” Noiz sounds slightly desperate now, wiggling her hips for some semblance of relief as she runs her calloused hands over the meat of Clear's soft thighs.

Humans don't last as long as she does, and it would do Clear well to remember that. She feels warm and sleepy as she sluggishly leans in to press a kiss to Noiz's neck. “Do you want me to service you, mistress?” The word just slips out; Noiz isn't her Mistress. But Noiz's hands squeeze her thighs tight as Clear can feel her shiver. She obviously enjoys being called mistress more than Mistress ever did.

“Your mistress wants you to get off of her, so she can play with her new toy,” Noiz purrs, meeting Clear's eyes with a hooded gaze. Clear moves automatically off of Noiz and doesn't put up much of a fight when she's pushed against the ground instead. Her shirt provides a bit of comfort against the scratchy carpet, but Clear pays little mind to it with all the attention Noiz is giving her. 

Being able to have the other women underneath her like this is more than Noiz could have ever asked for. She's just about the pend down again, planning on torturing Clear's perky mounds again, when the other girl grabs her tie to stop her. “Noiz-san, you too!” she say as she tugs meaningfully on the strip of bright green fabric.

“I don't know why you'd be interested in my mosquito-bite boobs,” Noiz grumbles, but straightens up to take her shirt off anyway. 

Clear's eyes go wide and her pale cheeks turn bright red for reasons Noiz can't figure out. “What?” the blond chuckles.

“Noiz-san has piercings here too…” Clear says simply, awe in her voice as she runs her fingers softly over the silver ball at Noiz's navel.

“I have more than just these,” Noiz promises. She dips down so she can bend her arms around to unclasp her bra. It falls to the floor unceremoniously. Noiz pulls Clear up in one fluid motion and shifts a bit so she's sitting in the busty girl's lap. Slim fingers feel over the barbells through her collar bones and up Noiz's scarred neck to brush over the set at her nape. “…and here too?”

“There's still more,” Noiz hums with excitement in her eyes.

“But,” Clear's eyes comb over every visible inch of Noiz's bare skin. They must look quite the pair, Clear's shirt barely on and her skirt torn down the side, while Noiz is completely bare from the waist up. “…do you mean – down there?”

Even though Clear never explicitly says where she was meaning, Noiz knew exactly what she meant. “Mmh, yeah,” she smirks, taking delight in Clear's reaction.

“Bu – but Noiz-san! Didn't that hurt?”

“Not really,” Noiz shrugs, being completely honest with the other girl. When she can't really feel anything, pain is the closest thing Noiz can get to genuine pleasure. “You wanna see it?”

“Ahh!” Clear's eyes dart from Noiz's belt to her wide smile. “Uhh – umm…” Noiz can see the curiosity and want on her face, but she's obviously not bold enough to voice it. 

“I'm sure it would make you more comfortable if I got undressed too, right” Noiz smiles as she teases open the snap on Clear's torn skirt. 

“Too…?” Clear pauses as she turns the meaning of the word over in her mouth a few times, so she doesn't notice when Noiz pulls away her skirt and knocks off the shirt that was barely hanging on her shoulders anyway. 

By the time Noiz nudges the fair-haired girl off her lap and stands up, Clear is sitting on the floor in nothing but a pair of soft pink lace panties.

“So your grandfather could buy you frilly underwear but not even a sports bra, hmm?” Noiz quips as she shucks off her shorts.

“Well, I went out and found these on my own, but bras were too difficult to figure out…” Clear mumbles, eyes drawn forward as Noiz teasingly slides her leggings down long, slim legs. There's piercings near her hips too, framing the bottom of her flat, toned stomach. Clear has lost count of how many piercings Noiz has, but as Noiz hooks her fingers in the band of her flower-printed panties, Clear looses the ability to string a thought together, let alone count.

Clear gets up on her knees, grabbing Noiz by the hips and pulling her forward. She hears Noiz gasp when she noses through messy brown curls. Clear's tongue pokes out and she hums with delight at how wet and warm Noiz is. Noiz's hand wraps into Clear's hair and pulls her face forward encouragingly. Her curious tongue laves against the clit piercing, Noiz's hands tightening in her hair with each stroke. Clear pulls her head away far too soon, but the look she gives Noiz makes up for it entirely. “Mmh, you're so warm down here,” Clear hums. Noiz isn't ashamed to admit that her knees go weak.

Clear is hers now. Anyone who can make her feel so strongly, who messes with her head this much, needs to be kept as close as possible.

“Clear,” Noiz breathes out, combing her hands down through the kneeling girl's hair to rub affectionately under her chin. “Lay on your back for me please, häschen.” 

Biting her bottom lip at the pet name, Clear sits down and reclines back, arching her hips and looking up at Noiz through fluttering lashes. Noiz takes in her splayed out form as she kneels down before her. From her kissed-bruised lips, to her arousal-hardened nipples, to the growing wet spot on the front of her underwear.

Without a single word, Noiz slides over Clear's hips and intertwines their fingers. Clear opens her mouth to speak, but Noiz just as suddenly cuts her off. Noiz desperately and hungrily rams her tongue down Clear's throat, little broken moans and whimpers coming from both of them whenever one breaks away to breathe.

Noiz starts to rock her hips against Clear's stomach, leaving shining smears of her drooling arousal down her stomach. Clear pulls her hands away and grabs Noiz's slim hips, stilling her movements. “Noiz-san, nngh…I need them off!” she whines, purposefully bucking her hips under Noiz.

With a mischievous glint in her bright green eyes, Noiz slides off Clear and down between her legs. She gently pulls her legs apart and bends down until her mouth is inches away from her crotch. Clear's breath quickens and she balls her hands into fists against the carpet. Noiz's tongue peaks out as she sucks against the damp fabric.

A whine rips from Clear's throat when Noiz's tongue piercing presses against her swelling clit through her underwear. She backs off long enough to slide Clear's panties off, then spreads her legs open again and trails a belt of kisses across her hips. Clear arches her hips, desperate for Noiz's touch elsewhere on her body.

Noiz bites into Clear's hip before sealing the mark with a soothing lick. She can hear Clear's breathing grow more and more shallow as she kisses up her stomach.

“Noiz-san…wh…ah!…what are you doing?” Clear pants as she feels the other girl's warm breath ghosting over her breasts.

“Marking my territory,” Noiz hums as she laves her pierced tongue over a rosy nipple. Clear's responding moan sounds like heaven to Noiz. “You should get these pierced,” she adds as an afterthought.

“Wouldn't that hurt?” Clear whimpers.

Noiz hums thoughtfully before cooing “maybe,” in between covering her chest in reddened bruises and teeth marks. “But for some, the difference between pain and pleasure is slim.” To prove a point, Noiz bites at Clear's shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Through the haze of pure pleasure overriding Clear's central processor, the pain just adds fuel to the fire.

Reflexively, Clear wraps herself around Noiz in an attempt to get even closer to her, engulf herself in the feeling. She scrabbles at Noiz's back, leaving long, angry red lines with her nails as Noiz's mouth moves up to her neck. Ankles locked around Noiz's waist, their hips roll together out of sync while Noiz's kisses get more and more messy.

Soon enough, Noiz is panting into Clear's ear, “ Relax, Liebe, I need to taste you.”

Clear lets out a whimper as Noiz pulls away, eagerly spreading her legs for Noiz's prodding tongue. Noiz presses a kiss to Clear's drooling lower lips. Clear moans and bucks her hips impulsively, but doesn't put up much of a fight when Noiz pins her hips down. Once its evident she's not going to try to get away again, Noiz lets her go and instead focuses her attention on peppering Clear's upper thighs in lovebites and suckling kisses. Clear tangles her fingers in Noiz's hair as Noiz plays her like an instrument.

Each flick of Noiz's tongue and tease of her teeth elicits the most tantalizing sounds from Clear. She pulls on Noiz's hair and rocks her hips into her mouth, not knowing what to do with her body or about the intense pleasures she was feeling. She's nearing the point of no return, her whole body quaking with pleasure.

“Ahh…mmh–! Noiz-san, I'm getting cl–close…!” Clear cries, which only makes Noiz speed up her ministrations. With a long, drawn out cry, Clear's muscles lock up, her back arching as her vision goes white. She can feel the liquid rush, feel Noiz's tongue against her over-stimulated, over-sensitive clit as she climaxes.

“Ohh, Noiz-san,” Clear whimpers as Noiz's tongue finally leaves her wet heat, her whole body feels like jelly, muscles completely unresponsive as she entertains the idea of moving.

Noiz looms over her white-haired bedmate, mixed emotions swimming in her green eyes. Through half-closed, foggy pink eyes, Clear can see that Noiz is wound up tight, demanding release yet uncharacteristically unsure of how to tell Clear what she wants.

Clear props herself up on shaking arms, braces her bare back against the bottom of the couch, and call the other girl towards her with a gesture. Noiz crawls forward on her hands and knees, stopping just in front of the fair-haired girl with confusion on her face.

“Come here Noiz-san,” Clear coos softly, patting the inside of her spread thighs. Noiz starts to turn around into her lap, but Clear catches her shoulder before she can. “No, facing me please?” Clear asks.

Noiz lets out a quiet, happy sigh as she swings her legs around Clear's waist and seats herself in Clear's bare lap. Clear rests her forehead against Noiz's, looking straight into lust-addled green orbs. She can see that Noiz's mouth and chin is shiny from the favor she paid Clear earlier. Even though Clear desperately wants to kiss the girl, she is a bit put off by the idea.

Clear has no time to voice her displeasure, because Noiz has her hands all over Clear's bountiful breasts again. She rests her head against Clear's chest and rocks her hips closer. Clear can feel against her skin how wet and warm Noiz is.

“What are you doing down there?” Clear asks as she looks down curiously at the other girl. Noiz doesn't respond at first except for the puff of warm breath over the tops of Clear's boobs. Clear arches the slightest bit towards Noiz's mouth as her hands come up on reflex. Slim, pale fingers dance along the skin-sheathed ridge of Noiz's spine.

“Your boobs are fucking amazing,” Noiz moans.

“Th – thank you, Noiz-san.” Clear stutters, voice breaking when she feels cold fingers on the warm flesh of her breasts. Scared fingers circle her puffy pink nipples, and it occurs to Clear that this while situation is very one-sided. She almost wants to ask Noiz if something's wrong, but doesn't know how to say it right.

“Noiz-san,” Clear starts slowly, a little embarrassed at how tired she sounds. “Don't you want to be touched too?”

Noiz is still facing away from Clear, but the hands on her breasts twitch a little before continuing their mesmerized wandering. “Only if you're comfortable with it,” she says slowly, sounding uncharacteristically hesitant.

“Wh–where do you want me?” Clear asks, spurred forward by a small burst of confidence.

“Give me your hand,” Noiz asks, reaching out to entwine her fingers with Clear's. She guides them down between her thighs, and Clear twists her hand just right to shake Noiz loose and go her own way. She slips her fingers through course, dirty-blond curls and skims over her slick lower lips.

“You're so wet,” Clear murmurs quietly, arousal tinting her cheeks pink as her body heats up all over again.

“It's your fault.” Noiz says defensively, breath hitching the slightest bit when teasing fingers tug on her clit piercing. “If you didn't have such an amazing body and the cutest fuckin' face and a voice like a goddamn angel, we wouldn't even be here.”

Clear knows that Noiz is just teasing her and in a way the pseudo-compliments make her heart flutter. She hides her arousal in the way she teases a slick finger up Noiz's hole. There's a face buried in Clear's cleavage again, muffling Noiz's moans as Clear scissors her fingers against swelling, warm walls.

“You're really warm too, Noiz-san,” Clear purrs, caught up in the moment as her mouth moves without a thought. “Sucking my fingers up in your tight hole. Do you like my fingers inside of you, Noiz-san?”

“That's the most embarrassing things I've ever head come out of anyone's mouth.” Noiz's groan doesn't carry a lot of weight to it. She has her arms wrapped around Clear's waist, and it's an awkward position for Clear to finger her in. But Noiz is shaking so badly Clear fears she might fall.

Clear speeds up her actions, adding yet another finger to the mix, thumb pushing and rubbing over Noiz's clit as she searches for that special spot. Noiz squeals when Clear brushes against that magical bundle of nerves and Clear knows that they're almost there. Noiz is looking tired, and Clear has to remind herself that most humans don't have as much stamina as she.

A few well-timed strokes later and Noiz is clenching around Clear's fingers, nails biting into her skin as she comes with an unrestrained sob. Clear uses her free hand to pet though Noiz's strawberry-blond curls as she comes down from her high. Noiz eventually relaxes enough for Clear to pull her sticky fingers out. She watches the viscous, musky-smelling liquid drip over her fingers.

“They're all dirty,” Clear quietly observes, not too sure what to do with herself at this point.

“Here,” Noiz soffs, sliding her sweaty body off of the larger girl. She crawls the few inches towards the coffee table and pulls a handful of tissues out of their box. Clear watches through sleepy eyes as the other girl cleans off her fingers.

“Thank you Noiz-san.” Clear whispers, seeing her own exhaustion echoed in Noiz's dull green eyes.

Noiz tosses the dirt tissues away without a word and looks back at Clear, at a loss for words.

Being a robot, Clear was never one for subtlety and trickery. Rather, she figures out what she wants and goes for it. Right now, she wants to go to bed, and Noiz looks like she needs it as well. Clear stands up, looks at the position Noiz is sitting in, and swoops down to scoop her up bridal style.

Noiz makes a startled sort of choking sound, tired arms flying to secure a death grip around Clear's neck. Her eyes ask more of a question than her mouth ever could.

“Tired?” Clear laughs quietly. Her cheeks are starting to hurt from how much shes smiling.

“Sure,” Noiz gasps, starting to relax now that she knew Clear wasn't going to pull another fast one on her. She rests her head against Clear's shoulders as she is whisked away towards the bedroom. She wasn't too sure how Clear knew where her room was though.

The hallway was dark, yet Clear managed to find her way to Noiz's room with ease. Now that she's actually paying attention, Noiz is starting to realize that there is a lot of things about Clear that don't add up. What she needs to do is a lot of poking and prodding to get to the center of Clear. Noiz doesn't like unanswered questions or mysteries. She doesn't like not knowing things.

For now though, Clear is setting her down on the rarely-used bed, pulling the covers over the both of them and pulling Noiz close. Even though she can't feel it, Noiz knows Clear is supposed to be warm when they snuggle together. It's comforting none the less. Clear sounds like she's barely breathing and Noiz decides that maybe she could get a full night of sleep for once with Clear holding her like this.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hi im Kai and im absolutely shit at writing endings


End file.
